keefe_sencenfandomcom-20200213-history
Keefe Fanfictions/Sophie's Love Triangle/18
Tam's POV "Elwin we need your help now." I say gently placing Keefe down on a bed. However much I hate him in still feel bad for him. He's going to be so crushed when he wakes up. "Why? What happened?" He asks. "That doesn't matter right now. Can you just make sure that Keefe is not dead." Mr. Forkle says before I can say what actually happened. Elwin started getting to work when Mr. Forkle said "dead". "Good news is he's not dead. Just under a strong sedative" "When will he wake up?" I ask "I don't know but probably in 6 days" Elwin says uncertainly. Well that's one strong sedative. But that also good at the same time because hopefully by the time Keefe wakes up we will have Sophie back and he'll never know. "Okay so does anyone have a plan?" I ask. The room stays quiet. "Better question. Does anyone plan on making a plan?" I ask. "Yes" Mr. Forkle says. "I'm currently making a plan with the council and we'll come up with a plan. None of you will be in the plan. Just me, the collective, and council. Understood?" Mr. Forkle says sternly. "Yes" we quietly sigh. Amy's POV When I get back to Havenfield and I lay in bed I remember Edaline and Grady still don't know. I would tell them but I don't know where there room is. I feel so lonely. I'm the only one in my family that's not kiddnapped. Even though I'm not related to Sophie I still consider her family. I eventually cry myself to sleep. In the morning I wake up in the morning by a vibrating noise. It's my Imparter. "Hello" "I'm Mr. Forkle. I just want to tell you that we're starting the plan to get Sophie and your parents back. I'll give you an update as soon as I can." And with that he hangs up. I quietly go down stairs and find Edaline and Grady eating breakfast. "Morning" Edaline says "I have some news" I say nervously "What is it?" Grady says standing up "You might want to sit down" I say. Grady slowly sits down. "Last night around 3 in the morning Neverseen came and kidnapped Sophie, and knocked Keefe out for around 6 days" I saw Edaline and Grady immediately paled. "Where is she? Is she okay?" Grady asks "Mr. Forkle is going to save her. We're not allowed to go." "That's good. How's Keefe?" He asked "He'll live. He's just going to be unconscious for about 6 days" "That is a strong sedative. Do they know where she is?" He asked. "Thankfully they do. She's in the Forbidden Cities. Mrs. Ruewen are you okay" I ask when I realize she hasn't said a word. She slowly nods. "First of all call me Edaline, and second I'm honestly not very shocked by the news. Sophie is quite the adventure you know. Was anyone else kidnapped?" She says "About that. It turns out I'm the only person from Sophie's human family that isn't kidnapped." "I'm really sorry about that." Edaline kindly says hugging me. "Oh it's fine. Like you I'm kind of used to them being kidnapped." She hugs me even harder. Keefe POV I slowly open my eyes and I'm in Elwin's office. What happend? What day is it? "Finally it's about time you wake up" Elwin says. "What?" I say. Had I passed out? "It's a long story." He says with a sigh "Can you tell me?" "Fine" He says. After he told me the story I started remembering what had happend. "Have they found Sophie yet?" "They said they're going to go get her today." "What time is it?" "It's 2:30 in the afternoon" That reassured me because that meant Sophie would be safe in nine and a half hours. "Drink this" Elwin says handing me a clear blue elixir. "Ugh" I say choking it down. It tasted like glass covered in dust. (Don't ask how he knows what that tastes like) "Where's Amy?" I ask when i can talk again. "She's still at Havenfield" "Can I see her?" I ask. "Sure. I'll tell her to come over." He says when I start getting out of bed. "You're not going anywhere" He says when I try again. "Fine" I grumpily say. When Amy comes we talk until Elwin comes running into the room. "What happend?" Amy and I ask. "Mr. Forkle found Sophie and she's on the edge of dying."Category:Fanfiction Chapter Category:SLT